La que escucha tu silencio
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: En el regazo de su madre podía descansar sin ningún temor, sin necesidad de estar en guardia. Ella siempre sería la única capaz de entender sus expresiones, de interpretar su mirada, y de escuchar su silencio. ***ESPECIAL DEL DÍA DE LAS MADRES***


**La que escucha tu silencio**

 **Por: ZeekLaerers**

* * *

Desde que tenía uso de razón, la madre de Link, Berenice, había escuchado de parte de su abuela innumerables leyendas de tiempos inmemoriales. Reinos utópicos sobre el cielo de los cielos, mundos alternos a los que se podían acceder únicamente en el auge del crepúsculo, o la existencia de seres dotados por las Diosas con el poder digno de deidades.

Aquella mujer siempre sería recordada en su aldea natal como una señora dulce y maternal, taciturna y tranquila, con una mirada atenta azul como el mar; de pocas palabras; pero cuando se inspiraba a hablar de esas leyendas milenarias sentada en su fiel mecedora, no podía detenerse.

Varias generaciones de ese poblado conocían de la cultura hyliana auténtica gracias a la expresión oral de la señora que nunca aprendió a leer o escribir, y aun así nunca lo necesitó para darle vida a esas narrativas que la apasionaban.

Pero los que eran jóvenes en aquellos tiempos de la mocedad de Berenice poco a poco fueron perdiendo la fe en esos hechos fantásticos. Lo veían como pintorescos mitos de los cuales podían encontrar moralejas. Pero seguían siendo eso a sus ojos; mitos, leyendas, nada real.

La razón siempre parecía tener una explicación para cada fenómeno que se presentaba en los bosques; el calor del sol hacía que las nubes cambiaran a un estado líquido, la lluvia a su vez nutría la tierra, la tierra alimentaba la vegetación de los bosques, y los bosques daban el aire puro que siempre había caracterizado a la Región de Farone; así de simple, así de lineal.

En los últimos años de su vida, la abuelita poco a poco sufría por la incredulidad ajena, e inevitablemente la acosaba la resignación, y el miedo de que tal vez era ingenua al creer en lo que no se podía ver. Ese temor recurrente la acompañó hasta su muerte.

A veces Berenice se imaginaba esa emoción desbordante que habría sentido su abuela si solo hubiera sabido que de su descendencia nacería el Héroe de las leyendas, el elegido que nombraba sin parar en esos versos clásicos. Que todo en lo que religiosamente creía era totalmente realidad. No era una fe infundada, sino una innegable verdad.

La vida de Berenice cambió por completo al llegar tal bendición en su vida, por intervención de las Diosas, que mediante visiones la nombraron como la elegida para llevar en sus entrañas a aquel que traería balance a la realidad, iluminando con el céfiro fulgorante de su aura todas las tinieblas que comenzaban a arropar a lo que alguna vez fue un reino unificado y próspero, Hyrule. Durante su embarazo tuvo sueños cada noche, desde el primer día de aquella concepción sobrenatural, hasta la noche previa al parto en la que traería al mundo al elegido por la Espada Maestra.

Eran sueños lúcidos, vívidos, que no parecían obras de su imaginación al merced del subconsciente. No, eran memorias. Todos los sueños tenían algo en común, y eso era que estaba en embarazada en cada uno, y encarnaba un cuerpo y una identidad que no le pertenecía, porque eran vidas pasadas. Todas repetían que bautizarían a la criatura con el mismo nombre. Link.

Sentía miedo, incertidumbre, incluso pánico. Muchas veces quería creer que nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo era real. Ella era una mestiza, no tenía grandes aptitudes ni don mágico; era débil, enfermiza, y de un carácter tan blando que a veces la convertía en víctima. No se imaginaba velando por el bienestar de otra criatura cuando ni siquiera era capaz de velar por sí misma. Derramó lágrimas a más no poder por las miradas indiscretas y las críticas crueles de quienes especulaban; le dolía incluso que hubiera algo de duda en los ojos de sus padres, aunque jurara por el alma de su abuela de que su gravidez era fruto de las mismísimas Diosas.

Un día a finales del verano en una tarde tormentosa finalmente el llanto de un varón anunció el nacimiento de aquel pequeño que se formó en el interior de Berenice. Era un bebé frágil e indefenso que se acurrucaba en el seno de su madre. No lo podía entender, porque no podía describirse con palabras, pero la sensación de tener en sus brazos a su retoño, una parte de ella rebosante de vida y que dependía totalmente de su madre hizo que se disiparan todas las reservas y las dudas, para finalmente sentir cómo florecía un amor que jamás había experimentado. Un amor incondicional por su hijo.

Berenice siempre supo que en su pequeño había algo esotérico, más allá del simple hecho de que no tenía padre. Con el pasar del tiempo descubrió que su sospecha no podía ser más acertada. Los primeros indicios fueron sutiles. Link era un niño extremadamente perceptivo, que nada se fugaba de su dulce e inocente mirada tan azul como el de su bisabuela, y que sin darse cuenta era capaz de sentir las intensiones de quienes lo rodeaban, como si fuera capaz de ver algo más allá de sus cinco sentidos. Era capaz de ver el aura de las personas.

En ocasiones su estado de ánimo coincidía con el del tiempo; su alegría traía un sol intenso, y su tristeza y llanto brisas frías y nubes opacas.

Posteriormente surgieron situaciones que dejaron claro que Link no era un niño normal. Un grupo de bokoblins atacaron la villa en la que vivían tranquilamente en el corazón perdido de Farone; aquellas repugnantes criaturas huyeron por sus vidas al verse frente a frente con Link cuando éste apenas tenía seis años. No era más que un chiquillo con orejas puntiagudas casi desproporcionados con respecto su cabeza; de cuerpo delgado, demasiado bajo para su edad. tez pálida, nariz floja y voz aguda. El pequeño simplemente se interpuso por instinto para defender a su madre de esos demonios armados con garrotes, aunque sus rodillas chocaban entre ellas por el miedo, y las lágrimas de pavor comenzaban a caer por sus pálidas mejillas.

Los demonios no vieron a un niño, sino que se atemorizaron por esa energía y esencia latente dentro de él, el aura de aquel Héroe que había dado frente al Rey de los demonios en incontables ocasiones en el pasado.

Al día siguiente, Wallmasters y Stalfos iracundos invadieron la aldea, buscando al niño de aura verde para asesinarlo de inmediato, por sugestión del amo de las tinieblas. Pero al mismo tiempo también llegaron tres misteriosos individuos que no dudaron en defender al poblado, y a la familia de Link. La batalla fue breve pero intensa, y aquellos magos por nombre Impa, Aedan y Cya aniquilaron a las criaturas que deseaban con ansias la sangre del elegido, sin ninguna piedad.

Todo cambió después de eso.

Berenice se había dado cuenta que habían peligros que la superaban con creces, amenazas que ahora perseguirían a su amado hijo, y no podía hacer nada al respecto para protegerlo.

¿No era el deber de una madre ser el refugio de su hijo? Su instinto maternal siempre era el cuidar de su hijo, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo ínfima que era en el mundo, y lo irrelevante que era su papel en esa situación.

La desgarró en el alma ver a Link partir con aquellos siervos de la Orden de Hylia; era una herida que debía soportar en silencio. Pero luchaba por hacerle entender a su corazón que era lo mejor para su retoño; estar donde verdaderamente lo podían proteger y entrenar para enfrentar lo que deparaba su futuro.

Con el pasar de los años su hijo se había convertido en el dueño de esas islas en los cielos. Su pequeño era el que conocía ese reino crepuscular del que tantas leyendas existían. Habían pasado los años, y ahora era su retoño quien debía protegerla a ella. Tristemente, solía tener dejavús de vidas pasadas cuando veía a Link cuando era bebé, pero en su adultez esos recuerdos fueron menguando. Tal vez porque ninguna mujer que dio a luz a alguno de los Héroes había vivido lo suficiente para verlo hecho un hombre

Había crecido tan rápido, forzado a madurar para estar a la altura.

Cada vez que lo volvía a ver era una felicidad tan grande, el hecho de poder estrecharlo en sus brazos, o más bien acurrucarse en su pecho; ya había pasado un montón desde que Link la superaba con creces en estatura. Era una dicha muy grande poder tenerlo a su lado, pero cuando su hijo debía irse para continuar con su periplo, regresaba esa sensación agria, que le dolía en el pecho.

Ella nunca sería un refugio para él. Él lo era para ella.

¿Cómo podía protegerlo de su destino? No era capaz de blandir una espada, ni era capaz de ver demasiada sangre sin desmayarse. Era una mujer común y corriente, que solo podía guardar su amor y ternura para recibirlo cada vez que él viniera a visitarla.

Tal vez no podía ser su escudo, pero sí podía estar ahí, siempre para él, para sanar esas heridas que aun no cicatrizaban, para subirle el animo como solo ella sabía, y para templar ese gesto alegre y cálido de su pequeño, sentado en la mesa esperando el platillo de su preferencia que solo ella podía cocinarle.

Con ella podía ser libre, ser el niño que siempre tendría dentro. En ella podía descansar, ser amado y consolado.

Con ella siempre iba a poder recordar que era un ser vivo y no un esclavo del destino; podía despegarse de sus responsabilidades, de esa vida frenética y turbulenta. En el regazo de su madre podía descansar, sin ningún temor, sin necesidad de estar en guardia.

Ella siempre sería la única capaz de entender sus expresiones, de interpretar su mirada, y de escuchar su silencio.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Buenas tardes por acá.

Pff... Ya no recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve perdido xD

En fin, como ya se vio en el resumen, este fue un pequeño especial dedicado al Día de las Madres, que aquí en Venezuela fue el día de ayer, 13 de Mayo. Es un pequeño fragmento que escribí hace un tiempo y tenía reservado para esta ocasión, ya que coincidía directamente con la temática.

Y por supuesto, esto es en honor a mi señora madre, la más talentosa maestra de gastronomía que he tenido y tendré en la vida.

Por si alguien conoce de mis otras obras, este fic tiene lugar en el contexto de **Diosa del Destino,** Sí, ya se reveló algo más del pasado de Link :O!

Regreso luego de un prolongado haitus en lo que terminaba mi primer semestre de la universidad. Fue duro, por la adaptación, pero ya sobreviví a la fase uno, y lo que no nos mata, solo nos hace más extraños **-Joker (?)**

El próximo cap de Diosa está bastante avanzado, espero terminarlo muy pronto ;) Junto con un par de oneshots que tenía archivados y me digné a avanzar aun más para terminarlos.

Un cordial saludo y nos veremos próximamente :D


End file.
